Slayers Survivor
by Melyn Tenshi
Summary: Ah, parodies. Ya gotta love em! The Slayers cast battles between each other for immunity and for one million gold coins in this cheap rip off of 'Surivior'
1. Default Chapter

"Hello!" A girl walked in front of the camera. Her outfit was a cheap rip-off of the 'Crocodile Hunter's' Australian outback getup. Her red hair was in the classic Sailor Moon hair-do, thou not nearly as long as the ditzy super heroine's. "I am Melyn Tenshi, the Otaku and I shall be your host for the Slayers Survivor game! Brought to you by the friendly people at the Seiryuu Bar and grill, don't forget to tip your waitress!

"We have gathered together twelve members of the Slayers cast. We will strand them on an abandoned island located in the depths of my closet, where we will do unspeakable things to these poor unsuspecting people. Like make them eat raw food and bugs, drink unsanitary water that most likely will have some sort of fatal disease in it, they will be rained on and might be voted off the island, but probably the cruelest thing we will do is force them to compete for immunity. These people will nearly kill themselves and those around them to insure they stay on the island and can't be voted off. This shall be done all in the hopes of winning one million dollars!

"We shall divide the twelve people into two teams or, as we will call them "Tribes." The names of the two teams are as follows: The Pepsi team and the Coca-cola Team.

"The Slayers who have been chosen to compete for food, water, sleeping space and immunity are: Lina Inverse, the fire throwing sorceress; Gourry Gabriev, the mercenary swordsman; Amelia Wes Tesla Saillune, the ever perky princess of justice; Zelgadis Graywords, who reportedly started up a coffee chain; Xellos Metallium, the trickster priest; Fillia Ul Copt, the golden dragon priestess and owner of the famous 'Mace and Pottery' shop; Naga the White Serpent, a busty rival sorceress to Lina Inverse and the princess of Saillune; Valgauv, the ancient Ryuzoku who is out to bring the world back to chaos; Rezo the Red Priest, a priest who resurrected Shabraningdo; Kopii, Rezo's emotionally disturbed clone; Hellmaster Phibrezzo, the ten-year-old master of hell; and lastly Zangulus, The husband to Martina Na...Something something and the official stalker of Gourry Gabriev!" 

Melyn smiled wickedly. "That is our cast. Join us next time when we introduce everyone and spilt them apart and... well, you've seen the show! So We'll see you next time on 'Slayers Survivor'!"

********

* Melyn walks out dressed up like Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls*

I do not own anything but Melyn. Everything else is owned and copyrighted by their respected owners. I am not one of the respected owners. I am not even one of the not-so-respected owners. I don't even own this outfit I am wearing. Again, I own myself, that is Melyn for I am Melyn and that is all I own. 

This is my disclaimer. The statement in which I say on how I do not own anything. That is except for Melyn. Please don't sue. For I am broke. If you choose to sue me you will get no money for I don't have any.


	2. Day one

After a lot of pressure from Rouge, my sister, Chapter two is finally up! I hope you somewhat like this story. It's not the most original idea but, oh well. I can't complain. At least I have ideas. 

I know what you are saying to yourself. Oh for the love of Shabraningdo/Ceiphied / L-sama why? Well the answer is simple, I don't know either. If you know why I am doing this please tell me. I am in the dark here. I actually saw other Survivor parodies but no Slayers Survivor parodies. So I guess that is why I am doing this.

*****

Day 1

*****

So where's this resort?" Lina Inverse held up a brochure stating she and three others had one a free vacation at a new luxury resort on the beautiful Chaos Island.

The sorceress genius wore a pink bikini and a wrap-around pink skirt. On her feet she had a pair of sandals. All she had with her was a beach bag. A towel was poking out of the top.

"What a perfect place for a resort!" Amelia gasped. She wore a white bikini and also held a beach bag. "I can't wait to just relax!" She sighed.

The two men with them, who just happened to be Gourry Gabriev and Zelgadis Greywords , nodded in agreement. Both wore more clothing than both girls. Zelgadis was in his normal attire. Gourry wore a tank-top and a pair of jean shorts.

It seemed all were oblivious to the camera filming them from behind the bushes.

The crew sat down on the white sand. "We don't have to be there until later tonight." Lina sighed and stretched. "Lets stay here for an hour or --"

"Miss. Lina!" The golden dragon known as Fillia ran up to the group, shock was apparent on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"We won a free weekend at this resort here." Lina smiled "You here because of the resort too?"

"NO!" Fillia snorted. "Leave it to you humans to ruin a sacred shrine."

"Sacred shrine?" Amelia stared at the dragon blankly. 

"Yes! A golden dragon sent me a letter telling me this was one of the purest places in the world. I came here to be purified."

"I'm starting to believe we were set up...it's like someone wanted us here..." Lina pondered the reasons why.

"It's like we were sent here to double cross each other for a large sum of money all for the enjoyment of people watching us on TV!" Gourry shouted and stood up.

"Baka." Lina bopped him on the head. "Why would you think up something as idiotic as that?"

"Konichiwa!" A mockery sing-song voice rang out and the mysterious priest popped out of no where.

"Namagomi!" Fillia swung her mace at Xellos "Why are you here?"

Xellos smiled and wagged his finger. "Sore wa himi-GAAA" Zelgadis' hands tightened around the mazoku's neck.

"If you were smart, I wouldn't finish that sentence." Zelgadis growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh for the love of Shabraningdo..." A man in a red dress sighed. 

"Hello Rezo." Lina mumbled. "By any chance were you told there was a cure for blindness here?" Rezo nodded.

"Damn." A voice cured from behind Rezo. "Why must I always be you shadow?" Kopii groaned and rubbed his aching temples.

"Hello Mr. Kopii!" Amelia smiled at the man that once tried to kill her. "Why are you here?"

Kopii groaned and pulled out a piece of paper. "Someone with bad handwriting sent this to me stating this island held the cloned pokemon from that movie. I thought I could rule over them." No one wanted to know any more. The entire thought of rodents shooting people was sickening enough.

"Hohohoho!" Everyone shuttered as Naga entered. "Is this the hot spring resort with free booze?"

"Lina Inverse!" The aqua haired bishonen hissed, not giving anyone a chance to correct Naga's thoughts on this island. "Why are you here?!"

"Hello Val." Lina half waved. "Same as you. We were tricked."

"No!" Valguav pulled out a sheet of paper. "Guav-sama sent me this letter and told me to wait for him here!" He handed the letter over to Lina with a smug smile. 

Lina sweat dropped as she noticed the paper was pink and smelt of perfume. The handwriting was definitely not Guav's, that is unless Guav wrote in bubbly letters and dotted the 'I's' with hearts. "Val. You've been dooped."

Laughter rang throughout the area as Phibrezzo appeared. "Life is much more interesting when you get together!" He laughed.

"Why are you here?" Lina sighed. She popped an aspirin.

"I saw a trail of jellybeans and couldn't resist following." Phibrezzo smiled.

"Weren't you ever taught not to eat what's on the ground?" Amelia made a face.

"No." 

"So everyone's here!" The girl from the previous chapter bounced out of the jungle.

Everyone groaned as they saw her. "Go away Melyn. Haven't you caused us enough mental anguish to last a lifetime?" Rezo groaned. (If your curious on why these people know Melyn, read Slayers Melee. You'll understand.)

Melyn stood in a daze. She was obviously thinking this question over. "Nope, not yet. So now I'm going to do the biggest oxymoron I can think of! Reality Anime!"

"Please tell me this is all one bad dream." Zel bashed his head against a palm tree. 

Melyn smiled sweetly and explained the entire last chapter to the cast. After about an hour of explaining everything at least twice to Gourry she held up the immunity idol, 'Zamagustar'. 

"I'm not touching that." Lina huffed. "And I refuse to fight for it."

Gourry held his hand in the air. "Melyn! I counted us and there is only eleven! Don't we need twelve?" This game sounded like fun to the jelly fish brain.

"I nabbed the last player when I got Zamagustar!" Melyn smiled and pulled a tied up and gagged Zangulus from the jungle. "See! Twelve!"

"Do we have to do this?" Amelia sighed

"Yes."

"What do we get?"

"One million gold coins." Melyn giggled. "And there's no way off. I made sure Magic doesn't work here and if you want off or are voted off you have to swim for shore."

Melyn held up a sheet of notebook paper. On the back it stated 'Science Homework'. "Ok the first 'tribe' is the Pepsi tribe. The people in that are: Lina, Fillia, Zelgadis, Zangulus, Rezo and Phibrezzo. The second tribe is the Coka-cola tribe. The people on that are: Gourry, Amelia, Xellos, Naga, Val and Kopii. Now each tribe gets one camera person."

Two people stepped out of the woods, each of them held up a camcorder. The first person was a cat girl known as Rhikat. She was the camera person of the Pepsi tribe. The second person was someone not mentioned in previous Slayers fics. His name was Duo Maxwell (Yes the dude from Gundam Wing. As a cruel twist of fate, both he and Melyn met and are now currently dating. ^.^ Neah Neah he's mine! *sticks out tongue.*). He would be the camera person for the Coka-cola tribe. 

Melyn waved goodbye as each team made there way to different sides of the island. "We meet tomorrow for the first challenge!" 

****

Day 1, the Pepsi tribe.

Lina huffed as she searched the beach. "Where are our tents?" 

Rhia smiled and held up the camera, "I'm sorry. From what I've heard about this game, you get absolutely nothing. No help whatsoever." (Melyn would like to comment now on the truth. She has not seen one episode of survivor. In fact she hates the notion of this 'reality TV phenomenon that has swept threw the country. She does remember hearing the players were allowed to salvage items from the ship or whatever. Melyn just decided it would be much more fun to make them have only what they brought. Of course she tricked them into coming so they have only the close on their backs.)

"When I get my hands on that little..." Lina growled. Rhia decided this was a good time to hear the rest of the cast' opinions on what is going on.

"Fillia!" Rhia smiled and walked over to the dragon maiden who was currently hanging her cloak in a tree. "Tell the viewer what you are up to!"

Fillia smiled and pointed at what she was doing. "Hello! I am making myself some shelter! I know it won't do much right now, except block the sun. I am hoping to take the capes from my other teammates and we can share a make-shift tent."

"Smart, Fillia very smart." Rhia turned and headed for Rezo. "Hello Rezo! What are you doing?"

Rezo groaned "Leave me alone. I really don't like you."

"I'll go away for the moment when you tell me your thoughts on everything."

Rezo pointed at his jingly staff. "All right all you loyal Slayers fans. " He said with a mock cheerful voice. "Right now I am plotting the best way to hurt the camera girl and the host! After I beat them both down with my staff I shall swim for shore. If I don't make it, oh well. At least my suffering will be over." He smiled and made a rude gesture with his fingers at Rhia.

Rhia grumbled some incoherent words and made her way to Zelgadis and Zangulus. "Hello boys! What cha doin?"

Zelgadis and Zangulus looked up from cleaning their swords. Zelgadis was the one to speak first. "We figured we should try t catch some food."

Zangulus held up his sword. "Yep. To escape from this death-trap island we need strength and to get strength we need to eat."

"What will you two try to catch?" Rhia adjusted her camera to a more comfortable position. 

"Fish." Both said in unison. 

"And how will you cook it?" Rhia decided to be nice and hint off skills they would need to just live. She did this just to prove she was, in fact, a nice person.

Zelgadis and Zangulus just stared at one another. "Uh...we were planning on using a fireball..." Zelgadis cleared his throat. "I guess we still have bugs to work out."

Rhia shrugged and walked over to Phibrezzo. "Hey short stuff. What are you doing?"

The ten year old master of hell looked up at Rhia. "Nothing." He smiled. "You see, I'm Mazoku and as a Mazoku I only need negative emotions to survive. With all the bad stuff happening to us today I am having a feast while the others starve."

Rhia smiled wickedly. "You do realize those 'jelly beans' you ate are really magical beans that turn Mazoku's human for at least fourteen days." (Again Melyn would like to state how little she knows about Survivor. I don't remember exactly how long the game was, but it will be very short in this fic.)

Phibrezzo gulped. "Please tell me your kidding."

Rhia shook her head. "I'm afraid I am not. If you were smart I would find something useful to do." This would be a most interesting time. It would be even more fun considering the fact Rhia would be staying in a luxury hotel eating all the best cuisine as everyone else starved and froze.

****

Day 1, The Coka-cola team

Duo smiled as he watched the Coke team bicker with each other. "Hello everyone!" He waved. "I'm Duo Maxwell!"

"Hi Duo! I'm Gourry Gabriev!" The blond swordsman walked up to the person he had yet to really meet. "So your friends with Melyn and Rhia?"

"Yep! I'm Melyn's boyfriend." He smiled happily as everyone else gasped in surprise. "People say we have a lot in common!" He smiled sweetly. "Enough about her though, I've got to get to work!" Duo walked over to Val. "So what are you doing?"

Val snorted as he saw the camera. "I am sitting on the beach. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Umm...Do you have any strategies?"

"Strategies?!" Valguav laughed. "All I want is to kill that thing you are dating!"

"Um...Ok...I'm going over there now..." Duo quickly moved away from the Ryuzoku and headed or Kopii. "Hello! What are you doing?"

Kopii looked up at him and frowned. "I'm trying to think up the best plan to win. I know Rezo will try to win and I won't let him!" Kopii began to laugh uncontrollably.

"That's a good attitude for a game like this..." Duo slinked over to Amelia and Naga. "Hello ladies. How are we doing?"

Amelia smiled. "Hello Duo! Gracia and I have set up a peace treaty and we promise to work together."

"Amelia." Naga sighed "I think this show likes to call a peace treaty an alliance." The white serpent smiled up at Duo. "We plan to share food and shelter and promise not to vote either one off the island."

"Ooh! I think this is the first alliance on the island!" Duo smiled at the two girls and headed for Xellos. "Hello!"

Xellos smiled. "Konichiwa!"

"May I ask what you are doing?"

Xellos wiggled his finger. "Sore wa himitsu desu!"

Duo sighed and walked away. "I really hope the other team is just as crazy as this."

*******

This took me such I long time to write. Not because of writers block or anything. I just got lazy. If people like it I will continue. If you don't I will stop and only write this for the sole enjoyment of my sister. With that said, please review if you like... Idea's on how Survivor is done is nice too. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers nor do I own Survivor. 


	3. Day 2

Ooh! It's chapter three! I can't sleep and it's all icky and stormy outside, so I'm going to risk a power failure and do this! Boy am I dumb or what? Thank you everyone who has been reviewing! I really love reviews. (And I still have no clue on how Survivor is done...oh well.) 

******

****

Day 2- The Pepsi Tribe

******

"Good morning ya good for nothing wench!" Lina growled into the camera. "Well, it is the second day on the island of hell and I was voted to be this morning's spokes person." Lina sighed. "I have no clue what to tell you people except YOUR ALL SICK!!"

Rhia thought a few possibilities over "Well, how did your night go?"

"HOW DID OUR NIGHT GO?!?!" Lina screamed and stood up "We are on a beach! I have sand in places I don't even want to know! I am only in a bikini!"

"So you slept just fine."

Lina blinked. "SLEEP?! I didn't sleep! I was worried some wild animal would eat me all night long! My pillow was a rock! It was cold!"

"So what's for breakfast?" Rhia enjoyed pushing Lina's buttons.

Zel cleared his throat and answered that question. " Uh, well we didn't get a fire going yet...uh, right now we are eating palm leaves."

Rhia nodded and suppressed a laugh. (Her breakfast consisted of pancakes, eggs, orange juice and a muffin, just in case you were wondering.) "How's the shelter?"

Fillia smiled. She was obviously proud of her work. "It was wonderful! Rezo decided to give up his cloak and robes so the both of us had a nice place to sleep."

"Yeah, uh-hu, sleep. That's what you did all night..." Lina snorted.

As Fillia blushed Rhia changed the subject. "So what is the red priest wearing now?"

"I happen to be wearing my swimming shorts." Rezo said as he munched on a palm leaf. His swimming trunks were red.

Rhia moved on. "So Zangulus, are you ready for today's immunity challenge?" 

"Why should I look forward to more humiliation?" Zangulus snorted.

"It will be fun! Exciting! New! You get to challenge Gourry..."

Zangulus jumped to his feet. "When is it?!"

"Noon." Rhia walked over to the last member of the Pepsi Tribe. "So, are you helping out yet, short stack?"

"Shut up." Phibrezzo growled as he rubbed two sticks together in pathetic attempts to start a fire. 

*****

****

Coka-cola Tribe

*****

"Three cheers for Mr. Gourry!" Amelia jumped up and down. "Not only did he build us a shelter he also built a fire!"

Gourry looked up from the fire he was feeding and smiled. "It's not like I was in Boy Scouts for nothing!"

Duo looked around the campsite. "Where's Xellos?"

"Getting breakfast." Amelia pointed out to the ocean where Xellos stood. His staff was held high over his head. Every once in a while the staff would hit the water hard and splash the mazoku. After that the air was filled with wild curses to the fish Xellos didn't catch.

Duo sweat-dropped as Xellos grew so frustrated he screamed and continually beat the water. "So...Where are Kopii and Valguav?"

"Since Xellos is catching us fish, they decided to catch other wildlife." Amelia smiled.

Duo sighed and thought up another question to ask the princess. "Amelia, do you trust your fellow teammates?"

"Of course I do! If I can't trust those people who are fighting with me who can I trust? We all must rely on each other. If we don't we will never prevail!" Amelia continued on and on and on and she finally turned her 'teamwork' speech into one of her famous 'justice speeches.

Naga leaned over as all this was going on. "I'm going to dump the brat the first chance I get. She slows down the team and is annoying. I can never win if I keep an alliance with her."

"SKAWEEE!!!" A black pig wearing a yellow bandana race out of the jungle and threw the campsite. Following the piglet closely were Val and Kopii.

"Come back here piggy piggy!" Val screamed as he tried to tackle down the pig. He barely missed. Kopii swung his staff at the creature he hoped to call dinner. He too missed and the piglet ran back into the woods.

"Funny." Duo pondered out loud. "That piglet looks strangely familiar..."

*****

****

Day 2; First Immunity Challenge

*****

"Hello!" Melyn waved to the two tribes as they walked onto beach. Rhia and Duo moved to stand next to the host of the game. Around Melyn's neck hung Zamagustar (she put it on a chain). "How is everyone?" She sipped her non-alcoholic Pina Colada.

"I'm good!" Gourry was the only one to answer the question in a positive manner. (He was also the only one who had an answer that could be posted and kept the rating down)

"Ok! This is our first immunity challenge." Melyn snapped her fingers and a waiter appeared from no-where-in-particular. She ordered a basket of onion rings and mozzarella sticks as Rhia and Duo ordered drinks. "The first immunity challenge will be simple and it's not a hazard to your health, like the rest of the challenges.

Ok, I am making up my own rules so, whoever gains immunity gains immunity for their tribe. I think it will be shorter if we just do it that was and no bonus games which involve letters from home or a banquet dinner."

The cast began to drool as the waiter returned and set the food on the table where Rhia and Duo sat. The two munched on their food and purposely taunted the starving people with yummy eating noises.

"Hello!" Melyn waved her arms in the air and regained their attention. "Whoever looses votes a tribal member off and then, whoever is voted off, you have a long swim ahead of you."

"So what's your stupid task?" Lina growled

"This!" Melyn uncovered a poster board she stole from the eye doctor. "Ok! You read off the smallest line you can while standing five hundred feet back! I want you to line up starting with the Coke tribe then Pepsi then Coke than Pepsi and I think you get the picture." 

The tribes lined up starting with Valguav. "The smallest line?"

"Yep!" Melyn sat at the table and munched as she took out her pen and pencil to write down what letters he would say. 

"Uh..." Val squinted. "Z...ah...F...Q...I...D...L...K?"

Melyn scribbled down what he said. "Good...next!"

Lina stepped up. "E! F! O! H! I! M! K!"

Melyn wrote down the name of a good eye doctor to give to Lina after the challenge. "Good! Next!" She ate another mozzarella stick as Duo ordered some ribs.

Amelia walked up. "J! U! S! T! I! C! E!" Melyn sweat dropped and crossed Amelia's name off the list.

Phibrezzo walked up with a knowing smile. "E!" He read off the largest letter on the board. 

Naga laughed as she walked up. "This is easy! C! F! Q! I! D! N!"

Melyn cleared her throat, "And?"

"And what?"

Melyn sighed and ate some more. "Your said only six of the seven...oh never mind..." Melyn smiled and ordered a plate of nacho's "Next!"

Zel walked up and said his seven letters. He was followed by Kopii and then Zangulus.

"Ok Xellos! What letters do you see?"

"Sore wa himistu desu!" The mazoku wiggled his finger

"Xellos, you do realize that if you don't read the letters off you get kicked off and then you swim for shore." Melyn sweetly smiled and decided it was fair to give the bishonen mazoku one more chance.

Xellos growled and put on a pair of glasses that were taped together. "G, F, I, K, M, B, T." He took off his glasses and blushed as he walked away.

Fillia laughed as she went up. "Stupid Namagomi's blind!" She mocked.

"Hey!" Rezo pouted. He took great offence from that comment.

"Due to Rezzy's hurt feelings!" Melyn shouted. "I declare Fillia is disqualified from this challenge and has to apologize to Xellos and then to Rezo!"

Fillia sulked over to the now smug looking mazoku. "Sorry." She snorted and walked over to Rezo. "I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings Rezo-san."

"Good!" Melyn smiled and ate some more, just to piss everyone off more. "Gourry! Your up!"

Gourry smiled as he looked at the board. "A! B! Uh...9! 2! Q! K! S!

Melyn sighed and crossed Gourry's name off as well. "Jellyfish brains. Ok Rezo! GO!"

"This isn't funny and I refuse to go along with your stupid eye test." Rezo growled. "And I thought Fillia's comment was bad."

"Why not?" Melyn whined.

"I'M BLIND YOU FRICKIN' MORON!!!" Rezo screamed and pointed at his eyes. "BUT TO APPEASE YOU TWISTED LITTLE MIND FINE! Y! N! Q! D! R! S! T!"

Melyn's jaw hit the ground. "And the winner is...Rezo..." 

"What?"

"Those were the letters..."

Rezo scratched his head. "I'll be damned."

"I guess this means one of the Pepsi tribe leaves tonight."

*****

****

Tribal Counsel

*****

"Hi everybody!" Melyn sat down in front of six torches. The Pepsi tribe greatly wished those burning rods, (which were actually those lawn torches used to keep bugs away) would fall on Melyn and burn the annoying one to death. "What you will be doing is going over to that jar," She pointed to a golden vase that resembled to the point of scary that captain of the ship in a TRY episode. (You know the one.) "And at that jar you will write out the name of the person you want off. After that I will tally up the votes and someone leaves!"

Naga stood to cast her vote and Melyn stopped the busty woman. "I forgot to mention, say the reason why you want that person off!"

One by one the Pepsi tribe trickled up to the jar and cast their votes. Once everyone voted Melyn went over to the jar and brought it back to her spot. She reached into the jar and pulled out one slip of paper. "One vote for Val." She reached in and pulled out another. "One for Amelia" Again. "Xellos." Again. "Val." Again. "Amelia." Melyn didn't reach for the last piece of paper. "Now we are tied. Two for two. The last vote could --"

"Get on with it!"

Melyn gulped and reached in. She pulled out the paper. "So that's were the free pint of Ben and Jerry's went..." Melyn stuffed the coupon in her pocket and grabbed the actual last vote. "And the loser is...Miss. Amelia!" Melyn stood up and applauded like it was the Academy Awards.

"What?!" Amelia jumped up. "That's bull--"

"Now now, Amelia. The tribe has spoken." Melyn put her arm around the princess. "Just be thankful you don't sink, like Zelgadis would!" Two monkey men came into the tribal area and picked up Amelia. They proceeded to toss the princess down the cliff into the overlooking lagoon (in which Melyn hoped did not dry up due to the lack of rain they had there for the past few weeks. If it did dry up, that would be a hell of a mess to clean...)

Melyn picked up Amelia's torch and threw it off as well. "I hope you had fun!" She called down to the princess. Suddenly this game didn't to safe anymore...

******

Ooh! Who would have though Amelia would be the first to go? Well, in Survivor tradition with the credits what each person voted!

Naga: "Snotty little sister...I'll teach her to take the one guy I want..."

Gourry: "Um...I'm voting for Amelia because she is the smartest of us and she would be a good leader of the group. (it seems Gourry didn't get it...*sigh*)

Amelia: "I'm voting for Mr. Valguav because he tried to kill me and...stuff..."

Valguav: "I hate you, Xellos!" *sticks out tongue*

Xellos: "Well, because I over used my little catch phrase today, I'm going to say this instead. "I'm not telling! Nah nah nah!" *childishly taunts the camera*

Kopii: "I still think it is rude to point."

Credits: 

Made by, Melyn!

Casting by, Melyn

Costumes by, Melyn

Immunity challenge by, Melyn

Camera 1, Rhia

Camera 2, Duo

Rights to the actual Survivor, Others


	4. Day 3

Hello once again! If you can not remember the last episode of Slayers Survivor, here's what happened. Rezo won immunity and was forced to hold onto Zamagustar and Amelia was voted off.

Melyn would now like to state IT WAS NOT HER FAULT AMELIA WAS VOTED OFF!!! Ok...maybe it was her fault...but the immunities and who gets voted off are completely unknown to the author. She writes what happens in Immunity and literally draws a name from a hat. *Melyn holds up Tuxedo Mask's cheap top hat* See!

Then, when she finds out who is going to tribal counsel she again draws a name from the hat. That's what I do to make it fair!

Ok, Melyn would also like to mention her brother made up the last immunity challenge and both she and D.M., her brother, thought it would be gut busting funny to have Rezo win the eye chart test. Thank Coka-cola and Cheetos for that brilliant idea that was created in the dead of night while watching the anime Excel Saga. If that doesn't explain it, I don't know what will.

*****

****

Day 3: The Pepsi tribe

*****

Duo's camera scanned the beach. It was a mess. It seemed this tribe had yet to set up shelter, which would be a good idea at this moment.

The sky was very dark and almost green. The news report this morning said there was a ninety present chance of heavy downpours and flash flooding.

Dou decided it would be a smart idea to carry with him a raincoat, umbrella, flairs and an inflatable raft big enough to hold one braided baka. Just in cast.

"How is everyone today?" He called threw the wind that just picked up.

"Wonderful! Xellos called out. "Despite this horrible weather, we here are very happy!"

"Mazoku's can be happy?"

"Of course we can! It's just a different happy!" The squinty eyed priest smiled. "No Amelia means no passing out which means very happy Mazoku!"

Duo pouted. He, like many other people wish to see Amelia stay. She was not his favorite character, but she was a main character and she should have had more air time on this blasted fic but, oh well. She will be missed.

"I'm good." Val snorted "If you call living on the beach from hell good."

Gourry smiled. "I'm pretty good too! I do miss Lina though..." He pouted. "I hope she won't get hurt without me."

Duo smiled. "I seriously doubt she will get hurt...I wouldn't mess with that crazy witch. What about you Kopii!"

Kopii nodded. That was his answer.

Duo panned over to Naga, who was shivering. "Are you ok?"

"It's freezing you idiot!" Naga screamed threw chattering teeth. "How do you think I feel!"

"It's cold?" Duo reached under his raincoat and pulled out a portable water proof space heater. He shut it off and stood in the wind for a minute. "It is cold!" He shivered and turned the space heater back on and stuck it back under his clothing. "I think the immunity challenge will be postponed until we have nicer weather."

After he said that thunder sounded and the rain poured down with a bruising force. "I'll leave you here for now!" Duo waved and inflated his raft as the beach began to flood. "Bye!"

"I really hate him!" Naga cried out as she climbed up a tree to avoid the flood waters.

******

****

Day 3: The Coka-cola tribe

*****

Rhia did not like the way the clouds threatened her. She swore Melyn would pay if she got hurt.

The Coke tribe seemed to be arguing when Rhia showed up. "Hello..?"

"Come on Fillia!" Lina screamed. "Let me in!"

"No!" Fillia and Rezo screamed in unison as they hid in their fortress of cloth and now rocks, sticks and clay. 

It seemed the two really went to town on their shelter. It resembled a little cabin. It had no windows, but it did have a door and it appeared the door was locked.

Lina banged on the door and tried to break it in, but it wasn't budging.

"What's going on?" Rhia asked Phibrezzo.

The mini-mazoku looked up at her and shrugged. "Zel helped those two build their hut like that and Lina refused to help. When that idiot redhead saw the storm she demanded entrance, but they said no." Phibrezzo sighed. "Zangulus and I found a small cave not too far from here. If the weather gets bad we'll go there."

"Will you take Lina?"

"Are you stupid?! Of course not! She's obnoxious and loud. If I needed to I can kill that sword slinger, but Lina's a different matter."

"What's that door made out of?"

"It's a stone tablet." Phibrezzo sighed as he saw Lina run full force into the rock door. "I'm getting a good meal from her negative emotions, but if it starts to rain I'm leaving."

Rhia walked over to Lina. "Why are you so desperate to enter?"

"They have food and fire and shelter! That's why!" Lina ran into the door again.

"You do realize that door is rock, don't you?"

"Yes I do!"

Rhia shrugged and walked up to the hut. "Hello in there!"

She heard giggling and a lot of talking coming from inside. The Neko-jin put her ear to the wall.

From inside she heard Rezo speaking. "...And then I said, 'No Eris! That's not what I asked for! I said champagne, not chimera!"

Rhia rolled her eyes at both Zel and Fillia laughed at the joke. "Hello!"

"No Lina! You can't come in!" Fillia yelled. "If you helped build it we would let you in, but no! You wanted to sleep."

"I'm not Lina." Rhia growled. "It's the camera lady."

"Nice try Lina!" Zelgadis laughed. "Rhia sounds much more manly!"

Rhia's eye twitched. "Say that louder, Stony."

"I said, Rhia sounds like a man! She also has a slight lisp!" 

"I will kill him..."Rhia growled as the rain started to come down. "I will kill him another day..."

As she quickly left the camp sight she heard Lina cry out "And I'll huff! And I'll Puff!"

"I'm gonna get back to the hotel and eat a nice hot meal and take a nice hot bath." She sighed. "And I Don't sound like a man!!!"

*****

Ok, that was a little lame, I admit it. Next chapter will be better. Please R &R! I need idea's for immunity challenges! I'm only one person with a very narrow field of thought due to the fact it is the end of the summer. *cries*

Disclaimer: It ain't mine. 


End file.
